¿Que Es El Amor?
by NaomyRO22
Summary: -¿Y cuándo sabré si es amor?, digo si en verdad es amor, que no uno hace locuras por amor y no importa el tiempo ni nada… /pequeño cameo de Rapunzel y Eugene


Este fic, ya tenia escrito una parte hace algo de tiempo, y bueno estaba haciendo mi tesis y buscaba unos archivos y

BUM, de casualidad llegue a mi carpeta de Fanfic, medio curiosidad el titulo...

En fin nos leemos abajo.

FROZEN es propiedad de Disney a excepción de la drama relatada en esta historia que es completamente mía.

Sin mas disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**"¿Que es el amor?"**

Una semana apenas avía pasado de lo sucedido y la joven gobernante hacia todo lo que estuviese en su nanos para ayudar a su reino y a los reinos vecinos que fueron afectados, los cuales no juzgaron a la chica, realmente después de ver el potencial de la platinada ningún reino quería de enemigo a Arendelle, le temían tenían que admitirlo pero de igual forma la respetaban.

-Gracias por todo Rapunzel.-La platinada se encontraba en el muelle, despidiéndose de la castaña, princesa de Corona.

-No, tienes que agradecer nada Elsa, para eso está la familia.-Al decir esto abraza efusivamente a la platinada.

Al lado de ellos estaba la pequeña pelirroja junto con el rubio montañés, el cual mantenía una conversación con Eugene, mientras tanto Sven, Max y Olaf se encontraba jugando cerca de los jóvenes.

-Bien, Amor lo mejor será ya irnos…-El castaño, se acercó a su joven esposa, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un fugas beso en los labios, en los ojos de ambos se notaba un brillo muy especial.

Anna soltó un suspiro al ver esa escena por parte de la pareja, a kilómetros se les notaba lo enamorados que estaban esos dos, los miraba embelesada, Kristoff miro a la chica con intriga.

-Estas bien…

-Eh, si claro.-Contesto espontáneamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres chicos iban de regreso al castillo, Elsa miraba extrañada a su hermana la cual desde que se despidieron de su prima no había dicho palabra alguna, miro al rubio buscando una respuesta, el solo movió sus hombros en señal que ni el sabia, la menor al sentir las miradas sobre ella, levanto la vista hacia el cielo.

-Rapunzel, tiene tu edad, ¿verdad Esla?

-Sí, eso creo…-Se confundió un poco con la repentina pregunta.

-Y, se nota que está muy enamorada de Eugene.

-Sí, pero...-De inmediato supuso a donde se dirigía esa conversación, busco apoyo en el rubio el entendió la mirada de la oji-azul mayor.

-Bueno, por algo están casados.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven rubio.

La chica con pecas inicio a caminar más rápido, su hermana la iba a sujetar del hombro, en cuando una multitud de aldeanos se le acerco impidiéndole el paso.

-Oh majestad, sé que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender pero…

-Majestad, muchas gracias por su ayuda…

-Majestad…

Unos, le pedía ayuda otros simplemente se le acercaron para agradecerle, la gobernante intento librarse de ellos sin mucho éxito, miro al montañés suplicante.

-Por favor cuida de ella.

El joven solo asintió, y velos mente fue a alcanzar a la chica, su fiel reno y el hombrecillo de nieve lo iban a seguir pero este les ordeno que se quedaran con la platinada.

Siguió, a la pelirroja hasta llegara a uno de los jardines del gran palacio era una gran vista, flores de todos tipos un pequeño laguito, rodeado de arbustos y un gran árbol en el colgaba un columpio en el que Anna se encontraba sentada con la mirada agachada, apenas y se meneaba un poco el columpio.

Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta el frondoso árbol, se recargo en el con los brazos cruzados, mirando preocupado a la chica.

-Estoy bien, Kristoff…

-Sabes que no, si no ya estuvieras brincando de ese columpio.-Esto provocó una pequeña risa en la pelirroja.-Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, preocupas a Elsa… me preocupas, estabas bien hasta hace unos minutos.-Decía con toda sinceridad.

-Es solo que, el ver a Rapunzel y Eugene… me puse a pensar, en nosotros, yo, tú… no es como que si haya algo entre nosotros… o ¿si lo hay?, no es como que no quiera, pero…-Inicio a divagar, sin mucha coherencia además que el hablar muy rápido no ayudaba, esto causo una carcajada en el cosechador, Anna al caer en cuenta lo que acabo de decir apareció un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y agacho la mirada avergonzada.

El joven se acercó a la princesa quedando enfrente de ella se agacho un poco, con su mano tomo el mentón de la oji-azul obligándola a mirarlo, él se derretía con esa encantadora mirada.

-Anna, yo no puedo decirte exactamente qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros, digo hasta hace una semana solo tenía a Sven y "a mi familia"- Rodo los ojos, recordando a los trolls.

-Entiendo, pero…-Suspiro la pelirroja-¿Cómo saber si es amor?, digo no estoy muy segura si realmente exista el amor verdadero, y eso de vivieron felices para siempre, Elsa tiene razón en que uno no se puede enamorar en un día y quererse casar…

-En eso apoyo a la reina, y te lo dije desde que nos conocimos, como te comprometes con el primer sujeto que te hablo bonito-Se dio cuenta que levanto la voz, pero solo con el simple hecho de recordar a ese principito malcriado que intento matar a las dos chicas, se llenaba de rabia, de unas ganas de salir a buscarlo y propinarle una buena paliza, pero en fin se supone que de su castigo se encargaría su propio reino.-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que, no te justifico pero entiendo tú con función, pasar trece años sin tener mucho contacto con más personas, necesitabas cariño por eso creíste amarlo, cuando solo estaba agradecida por su buen trato.

-¿Y cuándo sabré si es amor?, digo si en verdad es amor, que no uno hace locuras por amor y no importa el tiempo ni nada… ¿pero si te tomas tu tiempo entonces realmente no lo amas y solo te engañas?. Sé que amo a mis padres y ellos nos amaro, amo a Elsa -Puso sus manos en sus mejillas, se levantó del columpio y caminaba de un lado a otro, demostraba preocupación, duda, confusión, ni ella sabía exactamente como se sentía.

Kristoff, le pareció muy graciosa la escena, en si le gustaba los gestos que hacia la princesa, se levantó poniéndose enfrente de la chica para evitar que siguiera caminando de un lado a otro, la tomo de las manos y con una media sonrisa la mira directo a los ojos.

-Escucha, soy el menos indicado para responderte tus dudas, pero algo es seguro empieza a crecer un sentimiento entre nosotros, a donde nos lleve no sé, decirte que te amo sería demasiado rápido cuando apenas y nos conocemos puede que hasta suene falso…-Se sonrojo-pero por el momento te puedo decir que te quiero y me alegro de haberte conocido pese a las circunstancias y la angustia que me iste pasar, no la cambiaría por nada.

Miraba con toda sinceridad a la chica, la cual tenía una amplia sonrisa, soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar todo su viaje junto al rubio.

-También me alegro de conocerte Kristoff, te quiero-Lo decía con total sinceridad.

-Sé que tal vez te pueda confundir con lo que te digo cuando te bese apenas y a los tres días de conocernos, no diré que me arrepiento, porque seré sincero me gusto y quisiera otro.-Se quedó un momento callado al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, soltó rápido las manos de la joven, desviando la mirada se rascaba la cabeza-no creas que quiero, bueno no es como que no quiera, pero si tu no quieres bueno, tú me diste uno en la mejilla, me podría conformar, pero no creas que…

Y tal como la primera vez fue callado por el beso de la chica, pero esta vez ella se aventuró a darse lo en los labios, al principio el rubio no reacciono sorprendido por la acción de la chica, al segundo siguiente se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos para recordar mejor el momento, con sus brazos la rodio por la cintura, la chica rodio el cuello del joven con sus manos, así duraron durante unos segundos más, al separase en los ojos de ambos se notaba un gran brillo, el chico sin saltarla la miro directo a los ojos.

-Escucha Anna, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros o que exactamente lo que sentimos uno por el otro, si es ¿amor? O no, pero podemos descubrirlo con el tiempo, no te diré que iniciaremos con una relación porque si no de que serviría todo lo que acabo de decir, en algún futuro es pero no tan lejano tener ambos claro que es el amor.

-Jeje, y me encantaría descubrirlo contigo, tiempo es lo que tenemos y es el que nos ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión y aclarar cualquier duda.

-Asi es…-Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

Bueno e estado un poco confundida respecto a este tema y pues que mejor que aclara mis ideas con

un fic y mas aun con mis personajes favoritos x3

Amo esta película!

Y ¿que tal les pareció? ¿sugerencias? ¿dudas? ¿comentarios?

Espero haya sido de su agrado y se entretuvieron un rato.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis locuras.

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_


End file.
